


Después de Civil War

by LeriRivera07



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Después de Civil War

Desde la llamada Civil War, se separaron, Tony era de los más afectados, su Alfa destinado había preferido al tal “Bucky”, que a él; eso era definitivamente un gran golpe para su orgullo, incluso el pequeño Peter estaba triste, extrañaba a su padre Alfa, y a pesar de que no estaba con ellos, intentaba en ocasiones hablar con él por teléfono. Tony se rehusaba a hablar con el rubio, no quería saber nada sobre el traidor, no tenía sentido, incluso lo había lastimado horriblemente, estando en cinta; sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo, esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano; su hija era hermosa, muy parecida a él, aunque con la personalidad más parecida a Steve.

Lamentablemente, los villanos y Fury no tenían las mismas ideas que él, una nueva amenaza se presentaba y todos tenían que reunirse, odiaba al mundo en esos momentos; entró a la sala de reuniones, con su típica impuntualidad, observando que casi todos estaban allí, incluyendo al rubio y a es estúpido “Bucky”, los ignoró, sentándose a lado de su fiel amigo Bruce Banner. A lo largo de la junta, todos hacían comentarios sobre la próxima amenaza, hasta que escucho uno del Capitán.

\- Tenemos que esta todos unidos como equipo, para poder vencerlo.

Y simplemente explotó, no comprendía el nivel de cinismo que tenía ese estúpido Alfa, aunque lo más seguro era que su orgullo aún estaba lastimado, y tenía que cobrárselas de alguna manera.

\- Oh, el gran Capitán, habla de unirse como equipo, cuando hace dos años hizo un desastre y nos puso en bandos contrarios.

Y una pelea comenzó, el resto del equipo observaba el desastre, sus líderes no podrían estar en una habitación sin pelear; Fury rodó su único ojo, estaba empezando a enojarse, y esos dos no parecían callarse nunca.

\- Tony, ya basta.

\- No, no voy a callarme, me abandonaste, me dejaste.

\- Debes entenderme, por favor.

\- ¡No!, entiéndeme tú a mí, ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si yo te hubiese dejado por otro Alfa y sin darte aplicación alguna?

\- Cielo, déjame explicarte.

\- No, ya no tienes oportunidad, llegaste 2 años tarde para tu estúpida explicación.

\- Tony, por favor.

\- Stark, Peter viene hacia acá.

\- Esta bien, gracias. Escucha Rogers, no quiero pelear frente a mis hijos.

\- ¿Hijos?

\- Papá Steve.

\- Hola mi pequeño Peter, te he extrañado mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, papa Steve, ¿Vas a volver a irte?

\- No, eso no va a ocurrir, me voy a quedar aquí siempre.

\- Papi, Peter me dejo atrás.

\- Oh mi dulce Morguna, ven aquí, mi pequeña princesa.

La mayoría de los que se encontraban en a habitación, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una niña muy similar a Tony, llamándolo papá; Steve pensando que Tony ya tenía una pareja, se sintió dolido, algún hijo de puta había tocado lo que era suyo, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos; Tony ya no lo amaba.

El resto de los vengadores, miraron a Tony, pidiendo una explicación al respecto, ¿De dónde había salido esa niña?; el castaño simplemente los ignoró, él no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, y menos sobre su pequeña hija.

\- Vaya Stark, veo que no perdiste el tiempo.

\- Si te hubieras quedado de mi lado, sabrías la verdad, pero me traicionaste en el último segundo, ¿No, Nat?

\- Tony.

\- ¿Qué?, no tiene sentido que me pidan explicaciones, Bruce.

\- Sólo cálmate.

\- Bien. Como pueden ver, no perdí mi tiempo, me hice cargo de mis hijos, los cuido y los amo con todo mi corazón, a pesar de que su padre sea un completo imbécil.

\- Espera, ¿Quieres decir que es hija de Steve?

\- Hace dos años, estaba embarazado, planeaba darles la noticia, pero fue más importante ir por el asesino de mis padres. Así que ya no dije nada, en la última pelea, casi pierdo a mi bebé.

Un silencio lleno la sala, el más afectado era Steve, por sus estúpidas acciones, casi termina con la vida de su pequeña, se hincó frente a Tony, y en una petición silenciosa lo observó; el castaño le susurró algo a la pequeña y la bajo frente al rubio, quien abrió los brazos para poder abrazarla; la castaña se sintió un poco confundida, analizando las palabras de su papi, el hombre rubio era su papá Alfa, y sin pensarlo más, se lanzó a su brazos, riendo al verlo por primera vez.

\- Papi Steve.

\- Disculpen la interrupción, pero me fue imposible detenerla.

Una mujer rubia entró justo atrás de una pequeña rubia de 5 años, ahora fue turno de pedirle explicaciones al Capitán; Tony sintiéndose completamente dolido, cargo a su hija y la alejó del rubio.

\- Tony, no es lo que parece.

\- Lo que parece, es que lograste olvidarme a la perfección.

\- No, deja que te explique, por favor.

\- ¿Qué vas a explicarme?, ¿Qué tienes una hija con esta mujer?

\- No, no tengo una hija con Sharon, Sarah fue rescatada hace un año, estaba en una misión y la vi sola, hice lo posible por saber sobre su familia, pero no hay nadie. Yo soy su única familia, Sharon no tiene nada que ver en esto, sólo le pedí que la cuidara, te lo juro Tony.

\- ¿Entonces nunca me engañaste?

\- No, jamás lo haría, eres el único para mí, mi precioso Omega.

\- Pero me dejaste por ese tipo.

\- Porque ha sido un gran pilar en mi vida, y yo sé que no fue la manera y me equivoque contigo, por eso te pido perdón, lo siento tanto Tony, no quería que esto fuera así.

\- Steve, lo siento, debí escucharte y no sólo enojarme.

\- No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, amor, todo fue mi culpa.

Tony bajo a su hija pequeña, y corrió a los brazos de su esposo, enterrando su cara en su pecho, aspiro sintiendo su aroma, un par de sollozos lo traicionaron, lo había extrañado como un loco; el rubio besó sus cabellos con suavidad, se restregó contra el castaño, para dejarle impregnado de su aroma. Los demás teniendo una idea de lo que podía ocurrir, sino salían rápido, tomaron a los niños y salieron de la sala, sin darles muchas explicaciones; cerrando la puerta en el proceso, no quería tener traumas y mucho menos que los niños los tuvieran.

\- Señor Rogers, que atrevido, impregnar a un Omega casado con su aroma.

\- Bueno, si nos damos una ducha juntos, él no se enterara.

\- Me gustaría tener algo, antes de la ducha.

\- ¿Acaso me está coqueteando?

\- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?, soy casado.

\- Bueno, pero no veo ninguna marca.

\- Digamos que fue mi decisión, que no me marcara.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque anhelo la suya, señor Rogers.

\- No debería decir las cosas tan a la ligera.

Steve acorralo al genio, besando sus labios y cuello, metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa del menor, tocándolo por todas partes; el castaño se encontraba gimiendo, el sentir las grandes manos de su esposo era un deleite, ladeo la cabeza para darle más acceso, sintiendo como sus prendas comenzaron a desaparecer. Se sentó sobre la mesa de juntas y abrió sus piernas, para darle una vista completa a su Alfa, quien se relamió los labios al ver la entrada y el miembro de su pareja; Steve se quitó todo, quedando completamente desnudo, observo a su Omega, y dirigió su boca a su pene, chupando, besando y mordiendo con suavidad; deleitándose con los sonidos de placer de su castaño.

Los gemidos y gruñidos resonaban en la sala, las palabras de amor resonaban en los oídos del Omega, y la lengua ansiosa del rubio se dirigió a la entrada del menor, saboreando su lubricante natural; un gemido mezclado con el nombre del rubio, salió de la boca del genio. Cuando el Alfa sintió que su esposo estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, se enterró en él, comenzando con movimientos rudos, golpeando su próstata, y besando su cuello; Tony se sentía en el paraíso, amaba como el ojiazul lo penetraba, las embestidas tomaron mayor fuerza, haciendo que ambos gimieran cuando llegaron al orgasmo, y justo en ese momento, el rubio mordió al menor, marcándolo como su Omega.

Ambos se encontraban exhaustos, con la respiración acelerada, y soltando risitas, ante su travesura; el rubio cargó a su esposo, ayudándolo a vestirlo, y cuando estaban un poco más presentables, salieron del lugar a escondidas, dirigiéndose a la torre, para terminar con su reencuentro.


End file.
